Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As a fixing device, there is known a structure that includes: a fixing device main body having a nip area constituted of a heating roller and a pressure roller and having an opening exposing the nip area; and a fixing cover covering the opening openably/closably. This fixing cover covers a back portion and an upper portion of the fixing device main body and also causes the nip area to expose by rotating around an axle located in a lower portion of the back portion. In such fixing device, when a paper jam (hereinafter referred to as “JAM”) of a recording sheet occurs inside, the recording sheet is removed after rotating the fixing cover to cause the nip area to be exposed.